1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to hinged containers, and more particularly to e-liquid dispensers that hold liquid that is atomized for electronic cigarettes. Preferably, the hinged containers comprise a child resistant locking mechanism to prevent unintended use by minors.
1. Description of Related Art
An electronic cigarette (or e-cigarette or smokeless cigarette) is an electronic device that simulates the act of tobacco smoking by converting a liquid into an inhaled mist or aerosol having the physical sensation, appearance, nicotine content, and flavor of inhaled tobacco smoke, without the odor and well-known health risks associated with the burning of tobacco and inhaling the smoke thereof when smoking cigarettes. Lighting a traditional cigarette causes the tobacco to burn, releasing smoke, which contains nicotine and other chemicals. The user breathes in the smoke to deliver nicotine to the lungs, as well as harmful chemicals, such as carbon dioxide, volatile organic compounds, and carcinogenic tar.
An electronic cigarette does not include the process of tobacco combustion and smoke inhalation. Instead, the electronic cigarette heats a liquid containing nicotine in varying concentrations and converts the liquid to a vapor or mist that the user inhales. Depending on the electronic cigarette, the user may simply inhale from the cartridge to begin the vaporization process that results in a vapor without the tar. An e-cigarette generally uses heat or ultrasonics to vaporize a propylene glycol- or glycerine-based liquid solution into a vapor for inhalation.
Electronic cigarettes generally comprise three essential components: (1) a cartridge, (2) an atomizer, and (3) a rechargeable battery unit. The “cartridge” serves as a mouthpiece and usually doubles as a small reservoir that holds the liquid that is to be vaporized. The “atomizer” serves as the heating element responsible for vaporizing the liquid to provide the aerosol mist and may be coupled to the cartridge. If the cartridge and the atomizer are combined, the combination may be referred to as a “cartomizer.” The “rechargeable battery unit” powers the electronic cigarette, and, when the user inhales, the atomizer is activated and heats and vaporizes the liquid, which is then inhaled through the mouthpiece.
The contents of the liquid solution used to produce the aerosol mist in electronic cigarettes vary widely, but they commonly include distilled water and flavorings (e.g., tobacco smoke, menthol, mint, coffee, chocolate) in a propylene glycol or glycerin base. Nicotine may also be included in solutions in varying degrees intended to fulfill a nicotine replacement role, without the carcinogenic tar associated with tobacco smoke, but the liquid may also be nicotine free. This liquid solution may commonly be referred to as an “e-liquid.”
After the e-liquid is depleted, the user may replace the cartridge if it is a prefilled cartridge. Alternatively, the user may also purchase bottles of e-liquid and refill the cartridge himself or herself. In the latter case, e-liquids of varying compositions may be purchased in small glass bottles, such as small 5 ml bottles of various sizes, such as 5 ml, 10 ml, 20 ml, 30 ml, or even larger. These bottles are typically capped. In some bottles, the cap may include an eye dropper for dispensing the e-liquid into a cartridge or cartomizer.
As many consumers of e-cigarettes wish to experience the same sensations and actions as tobacco smokers, a user may inhale the e-cigarette as she would with a regular cigarette. For example, some e-cigarettes include a light-emitting diode (LED) that lights up when the user inhales, giving the appearance of a flame at the end of the e-cigarette. Also, the e-cigarette may take the form of a cigarette in an old-fashioned holder, and the smaller versions of e-cigarettes may take the form and shape of a traditional tobacco cigarette.
Unfortunately, due to the increase popularity of e-cigarettes, many young children have been exposed to e-cigarettes and as a result have expressed an interest in using e-cigarettes. Some children have sought out the use of electronic cigarettes without the knowledge or consent of their parents. Thus, to help minimize use by young children, it would be beneficial to provide an e-liquid container with child resistant features.
With more widespread use of e-cigarettes, there is now a need for an improved design of e-liquid dispensers that is more acceptable to these consumers of e-cigarettes. Preferably, the new and improved e-liquid dispenser comprises a child resistant mechanism, making access to the e-liquid tamper-resistant by minors. Preferably, this child resistant mechanism may also be utilized by other various hinged containers.